Animal Kingdom  Russian Version
by 7troublesome
Summary: Две истории в которых Наруто и Саске выступают в необычной роли - зверей: замысловато ругающейся золотой рыбки и шипящей, извивающейся и пристающей к своему хозяину редкой черной мамбы из проклятого рода...
1. Goldfishkun

Название: **The Animal Kingdom**

Автор (Переводчик): **Master of the Rebels**, (**7troublesome**)

*Бета: **13****Sin** (спасибо, дорогая)

Персонажи (Пейринг): Sasuke U. / Naruto U.

Рейтинг: NC-18 (M)

Жанр: романс

Состояние: фик – не завершен, возможны еще части, перевод – завершен

**Разрешение на перевод: официально получено у автора** (Oh, Master, thank you, thank you!)

Дисклеймер автора: все права принадлежат не мне, увы.

Дисклеймер переводчика: фикусом… Прошу обратить внимание на рейтинг – не для детей.

**Ссылка на оригинал: ****http****:/****www****.****fanfiction****.****net****/****s****/4128821/2/****The****_****Animal****_****Kingdom**

**Саммари**: Учиха как всегда поругался с другом из-за неожиданного влечения друга к нему, бедному (п/п: достали, все хотят Учих!). На фестивале. На выходе он совершил нечто неожиданное по меркам Учихи: спас живое существо и тем самым приобрел себе домашнего питомца, нет, любимца… Золотую рыбку-куна, который умеет грязно и замысловато ругаться!

**Предупреждение для данной части: **прорейтинговано из-за чрезмерно некрасивой речи, удивительно замысловатых ругательств и еще худшего юмора. О, да, и из-за грязного горячего секса в стиле Master of the Rebels.

**Примечание переводчика**: Сегодня в рамках своего **Сказочного проекта** я с радостью представляю еще одного своего любимого автора - **Master****of****the****Rebels**,чьи истории наполнены как здоровым и озорным юмором, так и замечательными описаниями горячих сексуальных сцен. **Master****of****the Rebels**, прошу!

Учихе Саске: подавись, сволочь!

**Звериное Королевство – 1/2: Золотая рыбка-кун.**

Брюнет грозно смотрел. Казалось, что это достаточно простое действие для данного конкретного брюнета. Доведение до совершенства этого взгляда, которым в настоящее время сравнивалось с землей любое живое существо в округе, отняло у брюнета несколько лет. Фактически, это был не просто фантастически грозный взгляд, его даже окрестили «Взглядом». Этот взгляд был настолько сильным, что любой человек в радиусе десяти футов испепелялся до рассыпающейся в порошок горстки пепла.

Или, по крайней мере, именно этого хотелось брюнету, поскольку его слабоумный лучший друг в настоящее время был самым раздражающим отморозком, когда-либо освятившим своим присутствием эту (спорный вопрос) недостойную планету. Когда этот болван, уже в который раз за последние две минуты, пронзительно завопил, грозно глядящий парень, в конце концов, не выдержал.

- Киба! Или проваливай на хрен, или заткнись к чертовой матери!

Человек, о котором шла речь, замер от этих слов и уставился на своего лучшего друга с недоверием перед тем, как надуться.

- Засранец! – пробормотал он, засовывая руки в карманы и бросая раздраженный взгляд на своего спутника. – Если тебя так бесят праздники, какого черта даже приходить, Саске?

- Думаю, я уже сказал тебе заткнуться, - сухо ответил Саске, получая огромное удовлетворение от разочарованного рычания, вырвавшегося в ответ из другого парня.

- Какого черта я подружился с таким придурком, как ты? Клянусь, твое паршивое отношение становится все хуже с каждым годом! – Он обвиняюще ткнул брюнету пальцем в лицо, что заставило темные брови недовольно дернуться. – Ты! Ты - просто сволочь! Ты никогда ни с кем не переспишь с таким характером!

Кибу почти передернуло от зловещей ухмылки, появившейся на лице Учихи.

- Переспишь, ты сказал? Исправь меня, если я не прав, но я, кажется, припоминаю _тебя_ подо _мной_, как ты визжишь и умоляешь еще, когда я втрахиваю тебя в матрас. Постой-ка, и когда же это было? О, да, припоминаю. _Два__дня__назад_.

Нет, они вовсе не были друзьями с определенными привилегиями, но вы удивитесь, узнав, **что** может сделать текила с вашими умственными способностями…

- Заткнись! Ты, ублюдок куриный!

Совершенно веселое хмыканье вырвалось у Саске от этого импровизированного оскорбления, хотя он был уверен, что тот может и лучше, и брови Кибы недовольно сошлись.

- Я так, блин, в задницу напился, что с трудом видел на расстоянии двух футов от себя! А ты – симпатичный парень, а я – би, и что, по-твоему, должно было случиться? И что ты за лучший друг, если воспользовался мной в такой ситуации?

- Я отчетливо припоминаю, как это ты обслюнявливаешь всего меня, а не наоборот! – прорычал Саске. – Кроме того, даже когда ты трезвый, ты все равно про это думаешь! Не думай, что я не замечаю, как ты ешь меня глазами, думая, что я смотрю в другую сторону! Единственная причина, по какой я трахнул тебя, так это потому, что это был единственный способ избавиться от твоих уродских лап! Неужели ты думаешь, что если бы я этого действительно хотел, то мне пришлось бы ждать, пока ты напьешься, чтобы трахнуть тебя?

Киба бросился на ухмыляющегося парня, целиком намереваясь вырвать его симпатичные маленькие глазки, но резко остановился от замечания, сделанного женским голосом.

- Чего это вы тут оба удумали - драться в общественном месте? Идиоты!

Оба парня отправили светловолосой девушке по обидчивому взгляду за то, что она прервала их разговор, но больше попыток к драке не предпринимали. Сверкающие бирюзовые глаза сердито переместились между двух лучших друзей, а потом девушка откинула с лица прядь волос.

- Объясняйтесь, детки, насколько позволят ваши малюсенькие мыслительные способности.

- Он все начал! – воскликнул Киба и указал на сильно раздраженного парня, что стоял напротив него.

Пальцы Саске согнулись и разогнулись перед тем, как начать массажировать его лоб, пока Киба продолжал выкрикивать ему непристойности.

- Ино, не могла бы ты быть столь любезна приструнить свое животное? – проворчал Саске, его грозный взгляд смерти не произвел никакого эффекта на девушку или Кибу.

Он предположил, что это из-за того, что они росли все вместе, прошли через все фазы развития Взгляда и поэтому смогли быстро адаптироваться.

- Киба, стихни.

Слова Ино были сказаны безразличным тоном, но, как и ожидал Саске, словно по волшебству челюсть Кибы со щелчком закрылась, и оттуда больше не вылетело ни звука.

Глаза Саске сузились, они всегда сужались, когда такое происходило, а происходило такое довольно часто, к великому стыду, и мысль пронеслась у него в голове. _Напомнить себе: потребовать, что бы она сказала, как она этого добивается._ _Каждый__. __Чертов__. __Раз__._

Ино вздохнула из-за воинственности двух парней, стоящих перед ней.

- Я была на той вечеринке. Саске, ты был просто в хлам пьяный, так что ты в такой же степени виноват в том, что случилось между вами, болванами, как и твой придурковатый собрат.

Когда Киба победоносно ухмыльнулся, она повернулась к нему и сказала.

- Но ты первый полез к этому Придурку-Как-две-капли-воды-Похожему-на-тебя, так что не очень-то радуйся.

Саске счел необходимым проигнорировать свое новое прозвище (не так давно приобретенное).

- Я тут потому, что меня попросила об этом Ино, - вежливо сообщил Кибе Саске, но всклокоченный брюнет уставился на него в растерянности.

- Мммм… Да?

Саске напряг почти всю свою волю, чтобы не закатить глаза от той замедленной скорости, с какой происходили мыслительные процессы другого парня. С точки зрения Учихи, то, что Киба вообще ежедневно выживал в условиях 21 столетия, было просто выдающимся достижением.

- Ты спросил меня, зачем я вообще пришел, если я не люблю праздники. Я был должен Ино за услугу, и взамен она попросила меня прийти на фестиваль. Поэтому я - здесь.

Киба тупо уставился на Саске, пока все услышанное обрабатывалось в его голове, потом он пронзительно закричал.

- Как? Ты кретин! Какого черты ты не сказал мне это с самого начала, когда я спросил? – он повернулся к Ино и потребовал, - Ты видишь? Видишь? _Он_ это все начал!

- Киба, стихни. У меня голова просто раскалывается от этого твоего крика.

Саске подавил довольную ухмылку злорадного ликования, когда Ино опять удалось заткнуть другого парня, даже не прикладывая ни малейших усилий. Он мигнул, когда легкая рука легла на изгиб его локтя.

- А теперь, с двумя самым горячими парнями под обе руки, я собираюсь наслаждаться праздником. Пойдемте?

Говоря прямым текстом, Саске бы не сказал, что он очень веселился на фестивале. Но надрать Кибе задницу в каждой игре в каждой игровой будке было довольно таки приятно. Кульминацией всего вечера был момент, когда они встретили Неджи, Гаару и Хинату. Миниатюрная наследница клана Хьюга спокойно разговаривала с Саске, в то время как Киба заикался на каждом слове рядом с ней. Саске чуть не умер со смеху, глядя на все это со стороны. Не смотря на все заявления Кибы, что он является любовником открытых возможностей, тот определенно был по уши влюблен в драгоценную, блаженно не подозревающую об этом, Хинату.

Однако, как бы мозги Саске не наслаждались этим садистским способом издевательства над Кибой, и не смотря на все предыдущие улики, он все-таки соответствовал утверждению о том, что является лучшим другом Кибы. Поэтому, когда разговор перекинулся на подходящую тему, он, как бы невзначай, легко перевел внимание Хинаты на Инузуку. В то время как лицо Саске сохраняло обманчиво невозмутимое выражение, Киба все равно успел заметить, как что-то смягчилось в обсидиановой глубине, и послал своему другу благодарную улыбку.

И теперь Саске быстрым шагом направлялся к выходу, намереваясь отправиться домой в одиночку. Ино исчезла, как только увидела сестру Гаары, Темари, а Киба отправился куда-то с Хинатой. Саске никогда не был близок с Неджи или Гаарой, и был уверен, что парни хотят побыть вместе одни, поэтому он вежливо их покинул. Не то, чтобы ему было горько быть одному… Совсем нет…

Как только он вышел за ограждение территории, предназначенной для фестиваля, его внимание привлекли детские голоса.

- Я вообще не хотел эту тупую золотую рыбку! Посмотри, она даже ничего не делает! – мальчишка, что держал в руке мешок с водой, ткнул в него палкой. – Этот старый извращенец сказал, что она волшебная!

- Ах! Конохамару-кун! Ты проткнул дырку в мешочке!

И верно, тоненькая струйка воды выливалась из пластикового мешочка небольшой дугой. Мальчишка бросил мешок на землю, и его слова заставили Саске нахмуриться.

- Это просто дурацкая рыба. Пусть валяется.

Трое детей сорвались с места и исчезли в темноте, не оглядываясь. Саске подошел к брошенному существу и поднял его с земли, отыскав и заткнув пальцем дырку, чтобы вода не убегала. Он поднес рыбу к свету ближайшего фонаря, чтобы поближе ее рассмотреть.

В отличии от других золотых рыбок, что он видел, эта точно соответствовала своему названию: прекрасные золотые чешуйки покрывали все ее тельце, а вокруг в воде плавно парили плавнички оранжевого цвета. При ближайшем рассмотрении, по всему малюсенькому тельцу на чешуйках были маленькие спиральки, что напомнили Саске…

- Наруто. Ты выглядишь, как рыбная булочка в рамене. Ну, думаю, это несколько иронично, ты согласишься?

Саске слегка усмехнулся, когда у рыбки изо рта вылетел маленький пузырек воздуха, словно маленький знак протеста.

- Думаю, я заберу тебя домой, ладно? Ино всегда мне говорила, что я должен завести себе домашнего питомца для компании, хотя сомневаюсь, чтобы она имела в виду рыбку. Но ты мне нравишься, и за тобой легко ухаживать. Тогда будем звать тебя Наруто. Давай, пойдем домой!

Саске вошел в свою скромную, с всего лишь одной спальней, квартиру с тихим обычным «Тадайма!» и тихо закрыл за собой дверь. Ответа не последовало.

Не смотря на палец Саске, прижатый к дырке, вода все равно умудрялась вытекать, и бедной маленькой рыбке почти не осталось места, где плавать. Предварительно сняв туфли, он направился прямиком на кухню. Открывая и закрывая двери нескольких шкафчиков, он, наконец, вытащил большую банку, в которой раньше хранился джем домашнего приготовления, сделанный его матерью. Открыв кран, он наполнил емкость и поставил ее на стол.

- Ладно, Наруто, выпрыгивай, - пробормотал он.

Саске развязал узел на маленьком мешочке, где плавала золотая рыбка, и осторожно опрокинул содержимое мешочка в банку. С маленьким звенящим плюхом рыбка на секунду зависла в жидкости перед тем, как поплыть с поверхности на дно.

Саске послал (предположительно) благодарной рыбке удовлетворенную улыбку и выбросил пустой мешочек в мусор. Взгляд на часы показал ему, что уже половина десятого. Он поднял своего нового домашнего питомца и отправился в спальню.

- Определенно, время спать.

Саске не был любителем вечеринок. Он сделал ошибку, позволив Кибе уговорить себя пойти на вечеринку, и посмотрите, во что это ему обошлось: в чудовищно неловкую ситуацию с лучшим другом. Ино сделала все для того, чтобы ее разрешить, однако, это удалось ей ровно настолько, насколько это способен сделать третий лишний, и в самом деле, ей не стоило вмешиваться, поскольку изначально это было не ее дело.

- Я имею ввиду то, что я не знаю, что теперь должен ему сказать? Тяжело по-взрослому к этому относиться, когда речь идет о близком мне человеке.

Саске мигнул своему туманному отражению в банке, понимая, что только что поделился своей проблемой с рыбой, выпустившей пузырек воздуха, обращая, наконец, на него внимание.

Вздыхая, брюнет поставил импровизированный аквариум на прикроватный столик.

- Прости, Наруто. Ты ведь даже не понимаешь, о чем я говорю, а я тут наваливаю на тебя свои проблемы. Это странно, обычно я так много не болтаю. – Саске криво улыбнулся сам себе, пока снимал свои боксеры и шел в ванную. – И все же, я снова болтаю.

Покачав головой, он поднял руки к глазам. Контактные линзы были сняты, и вместо них очки в толстой оправе, что были бы идеальным дополнением к заумному человеку редакторского типа, были помещены на переносицу брюнета. Это было фамильной чертой: зрение начинало ухудшаться к двадцати одному году.

- Ну, какого черта! Могу и поболтать, - Саске пожал плечами и продолжил рассказ о своих проблемах. – Киба был моим хорошим другом целую вечность. Естественно, между нами всегда было сильное притяжение, но я никогда по-настоящему не думал над этим. И, кроме того, дворняга так помешался на Хинате, что это просто трогательно.

Он помолчал, выдавливая пасту на зубную щетку.

- Даже после сегодняшнего вечера, это кажется странным и еще раз доказывает, что у нас ничего бы не получилось, начни мы отношения. Он просто… не совсем подходящий человек. Не знаю… У него нет способности выносить меня достаточно для того, чтобы бросить мне достойный вызов. Он просто продолжает вопить разные бессмысленные глупости.

Саске засунул щетку в рот и начал чистить зубы в перерывах между словами.

- Он даже… не в моем типе… Я бы сказал, что предпочитаю парней… с более светлыми волосами… возможно, голубыми глазами… нечто вроде… как если бы я смешал Ино и Кибу… вместе… плюс добавил бы немножко… собственной позиции. Это был бы… - он наклонился над раковиной и выплюнул мятную пену, - мой идеальный тип парня.

Вытирая рот полотенцем, Саске прислонился к дверному косяку, наблюдая за своим молчаливым компаньоном.

- Разве ты не согласен, Золотая рыбка-кун?

Саске ухмыльнулся было маленькой рыбке, как вдруг произошло нечто невероятно удивительное. Маленькое тельце Наруто сильно завибрировало, а потом вспыхнул и взорвался яркий свет, что осветил комнату и заставил Саске закрыть глаза и быстро отвернуться, прикрывая лицо и защищая его от ослепительного света. Раздался тяжелый удар, свет быстро погас, и Саске замер, услышав, как тихий бархатный голос грязно выругался. Его голова в шоке вернулась в обратное положение, и он открыто уставился на новую фигуру, появившуюся у него в комнате.

Перед ним стоял и сердито глядел парень, вероятно, ненамного моложе него по возрасту, хотя существенно ниже по росту. Блестящие светлые локоны коротко спадали на лицо парня в манере, которую Саске мог описать только как «шелковистыми волнами», падая на лоб и блестящие голубые, как у персидских кошек, глаза, в которых сейчас была больше, чем просто небольшая доля раздражения. То, что сначала выглядело тонкими темными кошачьими усами, было фактически крайне темными коричневого цвета родимыми пятнами, которые неожиданно привели Саске в восторг. Атласная юката была обернута вокруг парня, прикрывая янтарного цвета кожу красивой золотистого цвета тканью с ярко-оранжевыми спиральками, разбросанными по ткани в умопомрачительном рисунке.

Блондин грозно посмотрел на него и сердито оскалился в ответ на пристальный взгляд Саске.

- Не веди себя так, словно ты один тут удивился, Китайская Морда.

Саске приподнял бровь на довольно оригинальное прозвище для своего совершенного цвета лица.

- Не пойми меня неправильно, я благодарен тебе за спасение, но только я никак не ожидал, что ты произнесешь это чертово волшебное слово! А теперь я застрял тут с тобой, пока ты меня не отпустишь. Я имею в виду, черт, что это за дурацкое правило? Я мог оказаться у полного психопата!

Глаза Саске сузились от таких слов парня.

- Извини, я не говорю на языке идиотов. О чем, черт возьми, ты тут болтаешь?

Кроме этой вспышки раздражения, у парня был совершенно четкий иммунитет к его взгляду. _Это интересно_…

Брызгаясь слюной от возмущения, изящный, слегка покрытый загаром палец сердито указал на него.

- Сволочь! Кого это ты тут назвал идиотом, ублюдок!

Саске решил его проигнорировать и вместо этого уставился на пустой аквариум, то есть на пустую банку, что была опрокинута набок.

- И какого черта ты сделал с Наруто, Добе?

- Теме, ты лучше следи, черт возьми, что ты мне говоришь! – прорычал блондин, упрямо складывая руки на груди и надувая щеки в манере, которая поразительно напомнила Саске разъяренного хомячка. – Я и _есть_ Наруто, четырехглазый. Это ты так меня назвал, что, не помнишь, придурок? И ведь какое имечко придумал! Ну, что, тебе показалось смешным назвать рыбку «рыбной булочкой», ты ублюдочный тупица? Просто остроумно, сучий потрох! Уверен, твоя мамаша бы тобой гордилась!

Если бы не тот факт, что все эти оскорбления предназначались ему, Саске мог бы фактически рассмеяться, что не так часто случалось, над изобретательностью парня, что намного превосходила способности Кибы. Не говоря уже о том, что он даже ввернул «материнский» фактор. Подергивание глаза было единственным предупреждением, как наступил хаос.

Наруто не успел взвизгнуть, как был повален на ковер спальни, тяжелое тело Саске навалилось на него сверху, когда брюнет попытался его придушить за его крикливые замечания. Его очки отлетели в сторону в процессе, и Саске использовал разницу в размерах, чтобы прижать парня к полу. Их ноги неуклюже переплетались, бесцельно нанося удары, пока Саске не прижал обе руки парня к полу над его головой. Совершенно ясно, что Наруто не собирался сдаваться без боя.

- Ой, бля! Ты что, только что укусил меня? – Саске сердито посмотрел вниз на кипящего от злости блондина, затем немного отстранился, прикрывая рукой жгучую красную полоску отметин от ряда зубов на своей руке, куда Наруто, наклонив голову, вонзил свои зубы.

Зарычав, Саске накинулся на парня еще раз, на этот раз прижимая того к полу лицом вниз и заламывая ему руку за спиной.

- Ты, ублюдок! Ай! Ладно, ладно! Я сдаюсь!

Саске ухмыльнулся своей маленькой победе, но только слегка ослабил давление на руку парня. Пока он глазел на другого парня, до него дошло, насколько создавшаяся ситуация была неправильной. Вот он тут, в своей собственной комнате, вместе со странно одетым парнем, что заявляет о том, что является его вновь приобретенной золотой рыбкой и ругается, словно матрос в тропическом циклоне, а все, что делает Саске, это бросает того на пол за оскорбления. Совершенно не обращая внимание на проникновение со взломом.

- Кто ты, черт возьми, такой? – потребовал ответа Саске, пытаясь наверстать недостаток сообразительности в прошлом.

Лицо блондина скривилось от ярости при этом вопросе, и он снова начал вырываться.

- Теме! Я уже тебе это _сказал_! – ему удалось сбросить брюнета, и он отполз, пытаясь привести в порядок свою одежду. – Не могу поверить, как ты обращаешься со своей золотой рыбкой! Это просто смешно! Если бы я знал, что так случится, я бы даже не появился, когда ты произнес это чертово волшебное слово.

Саске никак не мог выносить такой невероятный уровень сплошного безумия, особенно так поздно ночью.

- Ладно, послушай, просто… перестань на секунду говорить о Наруто и скажи мне, кто – что ты такое.

Блондин был смертельно оскорблен этим предложением.

- Смирись с этим, Саске. Я и есть Наруто. Ты что, не слышал тех засранцев вечером? Я – волшебная золотая рыбка. – Наруто скрестил руки на груди и выжидательно посмотрел на Саске. – Ты произнес волшебное слово, и вот он я.

_Золотая__рыбка__-__кун__? __И__откуда__, __черт__возьми__, __он__знает__мое__имя__?_

Саске покачал головой, а после передвинулся так, чтобы он мог усесться по-турецки перед парнем.

_-_ Хорошо, ладно. Чисто ради дискуссии, предположим, что ты и в самом деле – Наруто. Итак, я сказал волшебное слово, и ты трансформировался из рыбки в человека. И что теперь?

Наруто тяжело вздохнул.

- Я могу исполнить любое твое желание.

Саске тупо уставился на него.

- Хорошо.

Наруто моргнул от неожиданного принятия этого факта, а потом напрягся от выражения лица Саске, типа «я намного лучше тебя».

- Докажи.

Они, не двигаясь, смотрели друг на друга несколько секунд, а затем Саске сделал нетерпеливый жест.

- Ну, и чего ты ждешь?

- Чтобы ты загадал свое чертово желание, чтобы я мог его исполнить! Я не могу заниматься магией, если ты этого не пожелаешь, ты кусок придурка!

Саске мрачно оскалился. Ну, разве они не ладили, как по маслу? Если только это все не полная мистификация, то Саске будет просто отрываться с этим парнем.

- Отлично, ты маленький кусок дерьма! Я желаю двадцать коробок Поки© (1) со вкусом зеленого чая, уже снятых с производства.

А что? Он был фанатом. Тайным фанатом, но все же фанатом. Не осуждать же его за это!

- Посмотрим, как тебе удастся справиться с э…

Саске мигнул и замолчал: прямо перед ним испарилось много маленьких облачков, и он уставился в благоговейном трепете на маленькие коробки, линией выложенные прямо перед ним на полу.

- Не предполагал, что мой новый хозяин – такой большой любитель не сладких сладостей. Совершенно мне подходит.

Проказливая ухмылка Наруто была достаточной для Саске, чтобы сердито уставиться, но недостаточной, чтобы сделать замечание, поскольку он осторожно потянулся к одной из коробок, словно прикосновение могло заставить их все исчезнуть.

- Как тебе это…?

Наруто вздохнул с усиливающимся раздражением от необходимости снова пускаться в объяснения.

- Я же _уже__сказал_. Я – волшебная золотая рыбка. Исполняю желания.

Саске поднял вторую коробку, его пальцы с благоговением скользнули по гладкой поверхности контейнера.

- Итак, я уже использовал одно свое желание? Ты что-то вроде джинна? А я – твой хозяин?

- Вроде джинна, только золотые рыбки более могущественны, поскольку не существует лимита желаний, которые мы исполняем. И не пялься на меня так, это правда! И да, ты – мой хозяин, как бы сильно я не ненавидел это слово. К счастью для меня, я застрял тут с тобой на всю свою долбанную жизнь. Или, по крайней мере, до тех пор, пока ты не избавишься от меня.

«К счастью» было произнесено отнюдь не счастливым тоном, и у Саске появилось чрезвычайно сильное подозрение, что все то, что вылетало у Наруто изо рта, было окрашено насмешками настолько, что, наверное, он не был в состоянии сказать что-либо нормальное без саркастического оттенка.

Кстати, говоря про рот, недовольная гримаса блондина делала его довольно очаровательным. Новые мысли прошелестели в мозгу Саске, адреналин вызванный их короткой потасовкой все еще был в его крови и довольно быстро направлялся в уже совершенно другом направлении. _Развлечение. Вот__что__мне__надо__. __И его вид не так уж и колет глаза._

Сапфировые глаза сужались и наполнялись тревогой от все увеличивающего количества страсти во взгляде Учихи, и Наруто практически выпрыгнул вон из кожи, когда взгляд Саске соединился с его взглядом.

- Так ты обязан исполнить все, что я скажу тебе?

Наруто вздрогнул.

- Я обязан исполнить все, что ты пожелаешь. Ты вызвал меня волшебным словом, и я останусь до тех пор, пока твое желание полностью не исполнится или до тех пор, пока ты меня не отпустишь. Мне ничего не надо _делать_, если только это не будет четко обозначено, как твое желание.

Саске отмахнулся от этого замечания и продолжил.

- Это тоже самое, до тех пор, пока я озвучиваю его, как свое желание.

Казалось, Наруто напрягался все сильнее по мере того, как Саске подбирался поближе к нему.

- Перестань так пугаться, Наруто. Обещаю, что не сделаю ничего, что тебе бы не понравилось.

- Ты… что ты делаешь? Держись от меня подальше, ты извращенец!

Наруто стал отходить назад, но в одно плавное движение обнаружил себя лежащим на спине, с Саске, разложенным поверх него.

– Саске! Что это ты…

- Желаю, чтобы мы оказались на кровати. Позиция та же.

Наруто почувствовал обычный рывок в животе, и с мягким хлопком он оказались лежащими на мягком удобном матрасе. Саске огляделся, пытаясь не обращать внимания на то, как это странное путешествие в пространстве испугало его.

- Это… выходит за рамки странного, - пробормотал он перед тем, как поймать тонкие запястья над светловолосой головойодной рукой, а другой обхватить прохладную щеку.

- А что у тебя за кошачьи усы, Наруто? – спросил Саске с высокомерным взглядом, пока пальцами проводил одну из тонких линий. – У тебя тайный фетиш, о котором я не знаю?

Наруто недовольным рывком избавился от прикосновенья.

- Это не «кошачьи усы», болван. Это отметки от жабр, остались оттого, что я был рыбкой. Я не могу терять много своих отличительных признаков, когда трансформируюсь, поэтому они как-то переносятся.

Самодовольство Саске смягчилось, он наклонился, прижал свой рот к уху парня и прошептал.

- Знаешь, что еще я нахожу интересным? То, что твоя человеческая форма полностью соответствует моему описанию идеального парня.

Все тело Наруто напряглось от явного подтекста, и Саске тихо рассмеялся.

- Это же не может быть простым совпадением, верно? Или ты надеялся, что, показавшись мне во всей своей красе, заставишь меня хотеть тебя? Ты сыграл довольно убедительное представление о том, что ненавидишь меня, но на самом деле ты абсолютно желал меня.

Наруто стал извиваться в его объятиях, пытаясь вырваться прочь.

- Убирайся… Нет! Не правда! Это не так… это просто случилось потому, что ты описал это! Я не собирался делать так потому, что предполагал, что ты захочешь потрахаться! Все произошло потому, что я предположил, что этот внешний вид максимально тебя расслабит! Если бы я знал, что ты окажешься такой сексуально–озабоченной сволочью, то появился бы в образе уродливой старой кошелки!

Саске склонил голову в удивлении.

- Так ты сделал это, чтобы мне было максимально комфортно с тобой?

Наруто тяжело вздохнул и посмотрел в сторону, легкий румянец стыда покрыл его щеки.

- Ну, да! Ты может быть и полный засранец, но, все таки, ты – мой хозяин. Моя работа состоит в том, чтобы ты все время был счастлив. Я так долго был рыбкой, и у меня до сих пор не было хозяина, поэтому я хотел убедиться, что сделал все правильно.

Саске удалось удержаться от смеха от тотально расстроенного выражения лица Наруто, и он провел носом по щеке светловолосого парня.

- Ты добился бы большего, если бы не ругался на меня в каждом своем предложении.

Рот Наруто открылся, собираясь ответить, что сам Саске просил о парне с собственной позицией, но вместо этого голубые глаза впечатляюще расширились, когда коварный рот и язык воспользовались удобной позицией, чтобы нырнуть внутрь.

Это была автоматическая реакция, словно она была заранее запрограммирована в его тело с самого рождения. Наруто размяк под ним, и издал низкий стон удовольствия, звучащий как мурлыканье, из-за ощущения языка Саске трущегося и извивающегося вокруг его собственного. Наруто открыл рот пошире для восхитительного органа, посасывая его и наслаждаясь тем, как Саске исследует всю до последнего кусочка мокрую территорию. Тонкие руки осторожно поднялись перед тем, как стать смелее и с силой обхватить бедра Саске, чтобы притянуть его к себе еще ближе. Наруто немедленно раздвинул ноги, чтобы Саске мог устроиться поудобнее между его ног, обнимая его в очевидно любящей манере.

Саске застонал, когда бедра поднялись навстречу ему, потирая уже твердые эрекции друг о друга, и он дернулся назад от неожиданно смелой реакции блондина, до этого яро протестующего. Легкий захват его нижней губы зубами заставил его прекратить движение, и его глаза широко распахнулись и уставились в голубые, заполненные дымкой страсти. Совершенные белые зубы отпустили его, а розовый язычок вылез увлажнить его неожиданно высохшие губы.

- Ты… совершенная шалунья, ты знаешь об этом? – пробормотал Саске, отважно игнорируя тот факт, что использовал слово «шалунья» для описания парня.

Эй, Наруто еще не был рядом долгое время, и поэтому не мог знать значения слов, что практически не существовали в его словаре!

- Вот ты, сопротивляешься мне все время, и вдруг ты абсолютно липнешь ко мне.

Одно мигание стерло ошеломленный взгляд с лица Наруто, и он тупо посмотрел на Саске перед тем, как издать совершенно недостойный писк.

- ТЫ! Какого черта ты только что со мной сделал!

Саске поднял бровь в обвиняющей манере перед тем, как начать покусывать открывшуюся кожу ключицы блондина, что открылась ему после того, как юката соскользнула с загорелого плеча.

- Что _я_ сделал с _тобой_? Я достаточно уверен, что это ты об меня трешься.

Наруто густо покраснел, а его пальцы в отместку согнулись когтями и впились в голые бока Саске, который укусил его за шею, заставляя блондина вздрогнуть от боли, когда зубки вонзились глубже, чем тот ожидал.

- Теме! Я не виноват!

Саске фыркнул от этого заявления и продолжил свое путешествие вдоль загорелого тела, отодвигая при этом мешающую ткань, обращая при этом внимание на то, что при всех его протестах, Наруто просто надо было его оттолкнуть.

- Как это, позволь узнать, ты не виноват в том, что активно участвуешь?

- Это за… ах, перестань… запрограммировано в моем генетическом коде, реагировать на тебя.

Саске прекратил домогаться до затвердевшего соска, чтобы взглянуть на покрасневшего парня.

- Ты хочешь сказать, что тебе этого не хочется? Что это какая-то врожденная фигня заставляет тебя реагировать? Тебе это не нравится?

Саске категорически не понравилась эта идея, и он был уже готов отстраниться. Он не принадлежал к типу людей, навязывающих свое общество тому, кому это не доставляло удовольствия. И хотя Наруто мог жаловаться, он определенно получал удовольствие от процесса. Но если это было всего лишь неконтролируемой реакцией, то ему совершенно не хотелось принимать в этом участие, как бы сильно он не хотел кончить.

Однако…

От Саске не укрылось сомнение в ответе Наруто, и он мрачно ухмыльнулся.

- Мгм. Теперь мне понятно. Это не заставляет тебя реагировать, это просто усиливает твои чувства. Ты реагируешь сам по себе. Тебе это _нравится_.

Наруто хотел отрицать это, но вместо этого его тело решило прильнуть к старшему парню, когда рука Саске обвилась вокруг его открывшейся длины. Наруто бросил быстрый взгляд вниз и увидел, что его тело полностью обнажено для взгляда Саске, и он чуть не умер, когда рот брюнета опустился, чтобы обхватить его головку, слегка посасывая и задевая язычком щелку.

- Ах! Нет, остановись!

Саске отпрянул назад от такого горячего протеста и посмотрел в смущении на резко содрогающегося Наруто.

- Это... это слишком. Мне не нравится.

Глаза Саске расширились от удивления. Конечно, он слышал о парнях, которые были слишком чувствительными, чтобы фактически наслаждаться минетом, но он никогда таких не встречал, и тем более не имел с такими отношений. Но, он это переживет. Он не был особенно большим фанатом проделывания этой конкретной ласки. Хотя _получать_ ее было совершенно другим делом, и он протестирует позже, захочет ли Наруто проделать это для него.

Саске отсел назад, чтобы показать, что он не собирается это продолжать, и Наруто заметно расслабился, позволяя своему телу опять погрузиться в мягкие подушки, и наблюдал за тем, как Саске его обсматривает. Подняв руку, Саске поднес свои пальцы к своему рту, густо покрывая их слюной, затем вытягивая и опуская на плотное кольцо мускулов.

Наруто моргнул, пытаясь выяснить, что тот планирует сделать, перед тем, как почти выпрыгнуть из кожи, когда теплые и мокрые пальцы обвели его вход, а затем стремительно нырнули внутрь.

- Ух! Какого черта ты творишь?

- А ты думал, мы остановимся? – ухмыльнулся Саске и продолжил проталкивать палец внутрь сопротивляющегося тугого колечка, пока ему не удалось протолкнуть палец до сустава. Он немного подвигал его вперед-назад, пока Наруто изгибался в попытке привыкнуть к ощущению. Когда Саске решил, что блондин достаточно привык к одному пальцу, он вытянул его и вошел уже двумя.

Наруто закусил губу, чтобы удержаться от каких-либо звуков, пока Саске подготавливал его тело с отработанной легкостью, растягивая его и добавляя еще объема и давления до тех пор, пока Наруто не показалось, что больше не может выдержать. Он решил, что три пальца - его лимит, и когда Саске попытался всунуть четвертый, он плотно сжал мускулы и послал брюнету предостерегающий взгляд.

Саске удержался от закатывания глаз и решил, что если блондин желает получить тяжелый урок, то пусть так и будет. Наруто коротко фыркнул, когда Саске убрал руку, оставив после себя розовую, слегка расширенную дырочку, на которую Саске посмотрел с удовлетворением. Брюнет отодвинулся, и Наруто следил за ним глазами, пока тот снимал боксеры. Сапфировые глаза слегка сверкнули в обеспокоенном предвкушении при виде размера эрекции другого парня, что была несколько более внушительной, чем приготовление, которому он подвергся, и Наруто начал подумывать о том, что возможно ему стоило позволить Саске закончить подготовку пальцами.

Саске плюнул на ладонь несколько раз, смазывая свой член и тихо постанывая от трения своей разгоряченной плоти. Наруто следил за каждым его движением, голубые глаза прослеживали каждое движение его руки, пока он ласкал себя вверх и вниз. Такое пристальное наблюдение возбуждало Саске еще больше, и он придвинулся вперед так, чтобы ноги Наруто легли поверх его бедер.

Наклоняясь вперед, Саске рукой направил свой член в ждущее его отверстие.

- Обхвати меня ногами за бедра.

Наруто тут же повиновался, притягивая Саске еще ближе в процессе, и у брюнета перехватило дыхание, когда он почувствовал, как его головка проникает через дрожащие мускулы. Будучи не в силах больше сдерживаться, он неумолимо рванулся вперед, не останавливаясь до тех пор, пока ему не удалось проникнуть так глубоко, как только возможно.

Наруто захлебнулся криком внезапной боли, инстинктивно сжимая ноги вокруг тела Саске и тем самым притягивая его еще ближе. В попке Наруто, казалась, вспыхнул огонь. Не помогло и то, что эта сволочь был садистом преднамеренно.

- Бля, ты…! Вытащи это!

Они оставались в такой позе несколько мгновений, пока оба перевели дыхание настолько, чтобы брюнет смог ответить, а блондин привыкнуть к ощущениям.

Глаза Саске закрылись от наслаждения, его лоб тяжело лег Наруто на плечо, пока он тяжело дышал и старался вернуть самообладание.

- Нетушки. Слишком приятные ощущения.

В качестве эксперимента, он сделал легкое движение, тело под ним охватила восхитительная дрожь, и он ухмыльнулся.

- Безусловно, ты согласен.

В глазах другого парня стояла гневная влага легкой боли, но он упрямо продолжал сердито смотреть на своего хозяина. Саске отважно подавил смешок, зная, что парень отреагирует на него, как на унижение.

- Наруто, - медленно выдавил Саске. – Расслабься. Обещаю, что будет лучше. Ты ведешь себя, как девственник.

- Я и есть девственник, ты сволочь! Не могу поверить, что ты используешь это как оскорбление, ты… Ох! – голова Наруто немного запрокинулась, когда Саске подался назад, а затем слегка толкнулся вперед. – Это … ох, господи, это приятно!

Наруто застонал, когда Саске повторил свое движение, на этот раз толкаясь несколько глубже. Веки легко прикрыли черные глаза, когда загорелые ноги обхватили его плотнее.

- Видишь? Что я тебе сказал? А теперь – _расслабься_.

Саске использовал ударение на последнем слове, чтобы проскользнуть внутрь как можно дальше в их теперешнем положении. Руки Наруто передвинулись с его плеч, чтобы поглаживать его спину вверх и вниз, надавливая и массажируя пальцами, поощряя его двигаться еще, и больше не концентрируясь на боли, а на чувственном удовольствии.

Саске слегка прибавил скорость, немного влажное тепло внутренностей Наруто вытягивало из него короткие тихие стоны.

- Да, ах, господи, Саске! Еще! Сильнее и еще! – требовал Наруто с тихой властностью, его тело приподнималось навстречу каждому толчку в попытке получить больше.

Саске был болеечем рад подчиниться этому приказу и зарядил ритм медленных, глубоких толчков, используя каждое движение вперед, чтобы проникнуть как можно глубже.

Руки Наруто поднялись с его спины и упали назад над светлой головой, это действие предоставило Учихе полный контроль над его телом, и Саске этим воспользовался, используя предплечье для опоры, другой рукой притягивая бедра Наруто к себе.

- Черт, Наруто… с тобой так хорошо…

Наруто мило промычал в ответ свое согласие, потеряв дар речи в этот момент, когда особенно сильный толчок попал по чему-то внутри него, от чего у него перехватило дыхание.

- Сас… Саске, что… сделай это снова!

Саске взглянул вниз на блондина с легкой довольной улыбкой, наконец, обнаружив чувствительное местечко другого парня, и тщательно подбирая угол своего следующего точка.

Рот Наруто открылся в шоке, и Саске пробормотал, «То место?», Наруто энергично кивнул в ответ на вопрос и громко застонал, когда Саске сконцентрировал на нем свое внимание.

Глаза Наруто периодически открывались и закрывались от ошеломляющих ощущений, и Саске нагнулся, чтобы отпечатать мокрые поцелуи и укусы на открывшейся коже. Смешивая их губы на мгновение, он подвинул свои руки, чтобы опустить ноги Наруто вниз, практически складывая парня и раздвигая их шире, чтобы обеспечить себе больше доступа.

Саске просунул руки под руки Наруто, переплетая их и накрывая ладони парня своими, переплетая их пальцы вместе, когда Наруто сжался, требуя больше контакта. Блондин громко вскрикнул, поскольку новая поза заставила Саске войти глубже внутрь и так невероятно узкого прохода, и брюнет застонал, когда Наруто инстинктивно сжал свои мускулы от осознания более глубокого проникновения.

Наруто продолжал тяжело дышать с открытым ртом, его ноги были широко раздвинуты и отогнуты в стороны невероятно сильно. Но эта дополнительная растяжка не шла ни в какое сравнение с ощущением каждого из толчков брюнета, ласкающего его простату с предельной точностью. Его тело почти поднялось с постели, когда скорость Саске увеличилась, и брюнет начал толкаться в него с беспощадным ритмом, акцентируя каждое требование Наруто о продолжении.

Наруто извивался от наслаждения, пока интенсивный, почти непереносимый жар скручивался в тугой комок у него в животе, он почувствовал, как Саске содрогнулся над ним, его толчки неожиданно стали менее ритмичными и более резкими.

Низкий стон раздался из горла брюнета, и рот Наруто сомкнулся, когда он ощутил, как нежное тепло спермы Саске быстро наполняет его. Это ощущение резко и стремительно отправило его за грань самообладания, его спина изогнулась с беззвучным криком, пока липкая сперма выплескивалась на Саске и его грудь. Безжалостная дрожь прошла по его телу и его глаза закатились, а веки спазмами задрожали от ощущения его самого первого оргазма.

Медленно выходя перед тем, как рухнуть, с толстыми струйками кремово- белой вязкой жидкости, струящимися из растянутого отверстия блондина, Саске передвинулся так, чтобы лежать только наполовину на обессиленном, однако совершенно удовлетворенном парне, и прижал свой нос к плечу Наруто. Брюнет остановил свое дыхание на мгновение перед тем, как придвинуться поближе и сделать глубокий вдох. Наруто слегка изогнулся из-за интимности движения, не желая спровоцировать еще один раунд из-за своей усталости, но он никак не мог себя заставить остановить своего хозяина полностью, наслаждаясь его нежным вниманием. Он рассердился на себя, когда рука Саске обняла его и притянула поближе к себе, а его тело бессознательно растаяло от прикосновения. _Просто__нелепо__! __Золотая__рыбка__так__быстро__влюбляется__в__своего__хозяина__! __Я не должен вообще влюбляться в него! Я – практически шлюха!_

- Ты пахнешь мной.

Слова Саске пробились сквозь мысленный праздник самобичевания Наруто, и блондин фыркнул из-за самодовольного тона хозяина.

- Я _ничем_ не _пахну_. Единственная причина, по которой я пахну тобой, это потому, что я так устроен, чтобы приобретать запах своего хозяина, как своего рода печать. И обычно это настолько быстро не происходит. Просто твоя невыносимая вонь настолько сильна, что это произошло быстрее, чем обычно.

Саске мог бы обидеться, если бы не очевидное отсутствие горячности в тоне блондина, и не движения руки, нежно ласкающей низ его спины, о чем, брюнет догадался, что Наруто даже не подозревает.

- Как скажешь, Наруто. Мораль этой истории такова, что ты все равно пахнешь мной, - Саске открыл рот и нежно укусил соленую из-за пота загорелую кожу. – И мне это нравится. Словно ты принадлежишь только мне и никому другому.

Наруто был чрезвычайно благодарен, что Саске не мог сейчас видеть его лицо потому, что жар, охвативший его от властности замечания определенно говорил о том, что он сильно краснеет.

В конце концов он осознал ласкательные движения своей руки по спине Саске и замер на мгновение перед тем, как удивить брюнета и сжать того в крепких объятиях, прижавшись к его груди и плотно прижимая вместе их щеки.

- Наруто?

- Если другой человек захватит меня и произнесет волшебное слово, мне придется ему подчиняться, и он будет считаться моим новым хозяином.

Саске напрягся и не ответил, оставшись невозмутимо спокоен, пока Наруто продолжал сжимать объятия еще сильнее, а голос делать тише, словно ожидая его разочарования.

- Если это так сильно тебе нравится, Саске, ты всегда можешь пожелать, чтобы я всегда принадлежал только тебе. И тогда, даже если кто-то другой меня получит, мне не придется ему подчиняться. Если только ты этого хочешь, конечно.

Саске не смог удержаться и улыбнулся в шею Наруто, оказавшись в ловушке из сильных рук другого парня.

- Я думал, что ты меня ненавидишь, добе. К чему говорить мне нечто такое, что привяжет тебя ко мне навечно?

- За-заткнись! Я и в самом деле ненавижу тебя, теме!

Саске по-настоящему позабавил тот факт, что вместо того, чтобы оттолкнуть его, как все нормальные люди поступили бы в данной ситуации, блондин только сильнее сжал его в объятиях.

- Наруто, - Саске получил в ответ странную смесь фырканья и нытья. – Я желаю, чтобы ты принадлежал только мне так долго, как ты только пожелаешь.

Он подумал, что может также дать другому парню выбор, и был прав в своем предположении, что это заставит Наруто почувствовать себя лучше, поскольку блондин расслабился и растаял под ним.

- Это твое последнее желание на сегодня, Саске? – пробормотал он тихонько, ощущая, как тело брюнета становится все тяжелее с надвигающимся сном. Ему досталось несвязное «Да» и он улыбнулся.

- Да будет так.

Разум Саске медленно проваливался в бессознательное состояние, когда покровительственное тепло потекло сквозь него и он, наконец, поддался дремотному блаженству сна.

Меньшая, по сравнению с предыдущей этой ночью, вспышка света вспыхнула, и в следующее мгновение Саске утонул в матрасе и подушках, не просыпаясь ото сна. Банка на ночном столике встала в прежнее положение, волшебным образом снова заполнилась водой. Тихий хлюпающий звук, и крошечная золотая рыбка появилась в свежей воде. Свет в комнате мигнул перед тем, как погаснуть совсем и накрыть ее обитателей завесой темноты.

Веки слегка задрожали, перед тем как открыть вялые глаза цвета оникса. Саске уставился на пустое место рядом с собой, его глаза расширились, и он резко обернулся посмотреть на своего нового домашнего питомца, события прошлой ночи стремительно атаковали его мозг.

Саске уставился на рыбку, сонно плавающую в воде, раздумывая о том, были ли события прошлой ночи странным (нелепым, вплоть до точки возможной галлюцинации) сном. Затем его глаза устремились в сторону к лежащему маленькому листику бумаги с писаниной, написанной как курица лапой. Нагибаясь, он поднял его, замечая при этом, что рыбка повернулась и наблюдала за движением записки сквозь воду. Переводя свое внимание на записку, которой здесь не было вчерашним вечером, он прочитал слова, и ухмылка тихо сдерживаемого восторга чуть не осветила его лицо.

«_Вспыльчивый придурок…я имел в виду, благородный хозяин! _

_Я обязан тебе сказать, как твоя собственная золотая рыбка (разве ты сейчас не порозовел?), что если ты хочешь, чтобы я снова появился, ты уже знаешь, что надо сделать с волшебным словом._

_Наруто_

_(опять таки, какого черта, Саске? Ты садистки ироничный отморозок)_

_П.С. В следующий раз, купи какую-нибудь чертовую смазку или используй что-нибудь кроме своей богом проклятой слюны! Только потому, что я – рыбка и плаваю в воде, это не значит, что я самостоятельно волшебным образом смазываюсь. Сволочь._»

Саске весело фыркнул и отбросил записку в сторону, потянулся и поднял банку в воздух до уровня глаз. Несколько мгновений они с Наруто просто смотрели друг другу в глаза. Все это время Наруто, казалось, что-то напряженно обдумывал (ровно настолько, насколько рыбка может выглядеть в раздумье), затем осторожно подплыл к разделяющему их стеклу. Саске мигнул от удивления, когда ротик Наруто прижался к разделяющему их барьеру и маленький пузырек воздуха вылетел в процессе этого движения.

Саске сообразил, что только что ему послали воздушный поцелуй, и кто – золотая рыбка! что вызвало на его лице неожиданную улыбку, и он вылез из постели, забирая с собой банку с рыбкой.

- ОК, Наруто! Давай сегодня купим тебе настоящий аквариум. И может быть, какую-нибудь фигню, чтобы его украсить. Хочешь пойти со мной?

Улыбка Саске была такой же искренней, и настолько же она была редкой, когда он получил маленькое вращение рыбки в ответ.

- Отлично, Зототая рыбка-кун!

Вспышка света, а затем выкрик «Теме!» и счастливый смех наполнили комнату.

_All Rights Reserved © Master of the Rebels 2008_

-конец 1/2-

(1) Поки © – сладость в форме палочек из хрустящего теста с покрытием из различных вкусов. Чертовки вкусная гадость, пока не съешь, не успокоишься


	2. Snake Skin

Название: **The Animal Kingdom**

Автор (Переводчик): **Master of the Rebels**, (**7troublesome**)

*Бета: **13****Sin**

Персонажи (Пейринг): Sasuke U. / Naruto U.

Рейтинг: NC-18 (M)

Жанр: романс

Состояние: фик – не завершен, возможны еще части, перевод – завершен

**Разрешение на перевод: официально получено у автора** (Oh, Master, thank you, thank you!)

Дисклеймер автора: все права принадлежат не мне, увы.

Дисклеймер переводчика: фикусом… ВНИМАНИЕ – РЕЙТИНГ(MATURE)

**Ссылка на оригинал: ****http****:/****www****.****fanfiction****.****net****/****s****/4128821/2/****The****_****Animal****_****Kingdom**

**Саммари**: на свой 19 день рождения Наруто неожиданно получает необычный подарок, который шипит, извивается, а еще пристает к своему хозяину. Редкая разновидность черной мамбы из проклятого семейства крайне отрицательно относится к попытке бывшей девушки своего хозяина найти ему пару. И по возвращении из клуба Наруто обнаруживает в своей квартире совершенно голого парня…

**Предупреждение для данной части: **прорейтинговано из-за грязного горячего секса в стиле Master of the Rebels.

**Примечание переводчика**: в рамках моего **Сказочного проекта**. **Master of the Rebels**, прошу!

Учихе Саске – Ммм, С Днем тебя, сволочь!

**Звериное Королевство – 2/2: Змеиная кожа.**

_Италик – возврат в прошлое/мысли персонажей._

Энергичный блондин напевал себе под нос, пока двигался по кухне и готовил себе обед. Короткий шипящий звук и щекотание на шее возле уха побудило его инстинктивно поднять к своему плечу солидный кусок прожаренного бифштекса из его обеденного меню. Кусок был выхвачен из его пальцев, и длинное извивающееся мускулистое тело, обернутое многочисленное количество раз вокруг его торса, на мгновение сжалось от наслаждения, чтобы потом занять более удобное положение.

Парень тихо рассмеялся существу.

- Понравилось, Саске?

Он закатал один из рукавов и резким жестом выбросил сжатый кулак в воздух, пока провозглашал:

- Пусть никто не говорит, что Узумаки Наруто не блестящий повар!

Черная мамба, глядящая на него с плеча, согласно прошипела, еще раз щекоча шею Наруто своим шаловливым язычком. Блондин улыбнулся своему компаньону-рептилии, наслаждаясь ощущением того, что рептилия могла его понимать, как ему казалось.

Он получил существо в качестве неожиданного подарка на свое девятнадцатилетие от странного уличного торговца во время одной из своих поездок в деревню навестить его приемных родителей, Тцунаде и Джирайю. Вызывающим ужас старым человеком был этот торговец, с длинными засаленными черными волосами и пугающими, словно у змеи, глазами. Учитывая обстоятельства, как раз подходящими…

_Наруто оглядывался вокруг себя, рассматривая виды маленькой деревеньки под названием Коноха, где он рос перед тем, как переехать в шумный Токио. Его внимание бессознательно привлекла темная фигура, стоящая в конце аллеи. Нахмурившись, он попытался вспомнить, видел ли он ее раньше, но ничего не приходило на ум._

_Он замигал, когда оказалось, что человек ждал именно его. Бросая быстрый взгляд вокруг себя, чтобы убедиться, что обращаются действительно к нему, блондин пожал плечами и подошел поближе. Кто он такой, чтобы отказываться от приключения, да еще в самом его начале?_

_- Ты звал, Ос-сан? – Наруто подавил смешок в ответ на дрожь старика, вызванную тем, что его назвали, ну, стариком. Эй, он не мог отрицать очевидное! Наруто улыбнулся до ушей при этой мысли._

_- Да, гаки, я тебя звал._

_Теперь был черед Наруто дернуться от недовольства, поскольку его самого назвали «засранцем», и пугающий старик ухмыльнулся перед тем, как поднять большую коробку из-за спины и протянуть ее молодому человеку. Наруто тупо уставился на контейнер._

_- Мм, что ты делаешь? - Возможно, Наруто чего-то не понимал, но он был абсолютно уверен в том, что случайные незнакомцы совершенно неожиданно не дарили ему подарки на регулярной основе._

_- Это моя самая ценная собственность, но, кажется, я ему не нравлюсь, поскольку он так и не сбросил кожу за все это время, даже не смотря на то, что я держу его уже много лет. Я неохотно избавляюсь от него, поскольку эта порода, Учихи, чрезвычайно редкая. Я пересмотрел толпы людей в поисках подходящего хозяина, и я выбрал тебя. Возможно, тебе повезет больше. – Человек улыбнулся, но улыбка сделала его еще и сумасшедшим._

_Наруто сделал шаг назад, успокоительно поднимая руки, и ответил:_

_- Прости__, __старик__. __Я__не__собираюсь__брать__… __что__бы__там__ни__было__. __Ты не можешь просто так навязывать своего буйного питомца посторонним людям. Держи его в клетке, что ли, если он тебя не слушает!_

_- По крайней мере, взгляни на него перед тем, как решишь окончательно. Если он сбросит ради тебя кожу, то у тебя будет самый лучший спутник, которого ты только можешь пожелать._

_Старик настаивал, протягивая коробку, и тем не менее, Наруто колебался. Что-то притягивало его к коробке, даже несмотря на его сильные подозрения. Медленно, он потянулся вперед, хватая крышку контейнера. Делая глубокий вдох, он сорвал ее и быстро отскочил в сторону, полностью ожидая, что нечто выскочит изнутри и набросится на него._

_Вместо этого, его приветствовало низкое недовольное шипение. Выпрямляясь, молодой человек наклонился вперед, и его глаза расширились от удивления. Внутри коробки находилось длинное чешуйчатое тело, черный цвет блестел на свету и кроваво-красные глаза сверкали явным недовольством от того, что существо достали с прохладной темноты и поместили под прямые солнечные лучи._

_- Змея, - просто обозначил Наруто, наблюдая за тем, как его голос привлек внимание существа, и оно приподняло голову, предположительно гладя прямо на него._

_- Ты пытаешься всучить мне змею, – полный веселья смешок вырвался у него до того, как он успел остановить его, и он покачал головой от невероятности происходящего. – Мне жаль, Ос-сан, но я и понятия не имею, как ухаживать за змеей._

_- Орочимару - мое имя, ты неблагодарный засранец! И к твоему сведению, это не обычная змея. – Старик зарычал на него, и Наруто поднял бровь от сделанной паузы, явно ради драматического эффекта. – Он – волшебный._

_Наруто даже не пытался скрыть свое недоверчивое фырканье._

_- Ага, точно! Ты бы пошел и сдался в психбольницу. Добровольно._

_Он повернулся, чтобы уйти, но замер, когда за его спиной эхом раздалось разъяренное шипение. Бросая взгляд через плечо, его глаза расширились, поскольку змея – а она точно не была настолько большой ровно две секунды назад – плавно и изящно выскользнула из коробки, ее гигантское тело двигалось позади нее с ужасающим скользящим звуком. Эта штука была, по крайней мере, восемь футов длинной! Наруто громко кричал про себя, пока животное приближалось к нему._

_- __Ах__, __Саске__! __Нет, оставь его! – Орочимару протянул руку к змее, но рука быстро отдернулась назад, поскольку голова мамбы так быстро развернулась по направлению к нему, что Наруто даже не успел удивиться ее скорости. – Не двигайся, парень! Чем больше ты будешь сопротивляться, тем сильнее он будет сжимать!_

_«Сжимать?» О чем, черт возьми, он толкует? Наруто напрягся, поскольку он, наконец, почувствовал, как нечто обвивается вокруг его ноги. Не смея двинуть головой, широко открытые голубые глаза посмотрели вниз, чтобы увидеть, как «Саске» обвивается вокруг его тела. Ох, черт… ЧЕРТ! Слава богу, его голосовые связки не сработали, потому что крик ужаса в его голове звучал очень похоже на крик маленькой пятилетней девочки…_

_Тело Саске, не спеша, обвернулось вокруг него, три раза вокруг торса, несколько раз вокруг одной ноги и руки, и, наконец, приблизилось к голове Наруто. Любопытный язычок высунулся, подрагивая, и задел ухо парня, и Наруто издал жалобный всхлип от страха. Не-хочу-умереть-не-хочу-умереть-не-хочу-умереть! Он судорожно и громко сглотнул, когда нечто тяжелое опустилось ему на голову, а затем спустилось к его лицу. Он приоткрыл один глаз, уставился прямо в красные щелки и тут же плотно зажмурился. Он собирается укусить мое лицо!_

_Легкое щекочущее ощущение привлекло его внимание к собственному носу, и его глаза распахнулись от шока, когда ощущение перешло на его губы. Он оторопел от удивления, поскольку змея только что лизнула его! «Постой-ка, Наруто, не будь идиотом», - одернул он сам себя за глупость. Змеи не могут ощущать запахи, вместо этого они пробуют воздух на вкус! Он не лизал меня! Большая треугольная голова склонилась и толкнула его в подбородок перед тем, как отклониться назад… в ожидании? Какого черта! Змея повторила действие пару раз, прежде чем на парня снизошло понимание._

_- Ты… хочешь… чтобы я потрогал тебя? – тихо произнес он, глядя, как змея моргнула. _

_Он понял, что это самое большее, что он получит в ответ, осторожно поднял руку и провел по верхушке змеиной головы. Красные глаза закрылись от удовольствия, и легкая улыбка появилась на губах Наруто._

_- Саске, да? Может, ты не так и плох…_

_Его легкая улыбка трансформировалась в широкую, когда змея зашипела ему в ответ._

_Наруто поднял глаза и встретился взглядом с оторопевшим стариком._

_- Так ты сказал, что я могу просто взять его себе? Похоже, я ему нравлюсь, поэтому он пойдет со мной. Спасибо!_

_И, прежде, чем Орочимару смог даже подумать о том, чтобы возразить, Наруто исчез в шумной людской толпе с довольным Саске, обернутым вокруг своего нового хозяина._

С того самого дня, чуть более двух лет назад, эти двое стали неразлучны. Наруто, бедный беспомощный владелец домашнего питомца, решил, что он рискнет, и будет надеяться, что Саске окажется достаточно сообразительным, чтобы не перевернуть его дом. Все, что парень знал, это что змеи едят мясо. Он купил контейнер для кошачьего туалета, сказал Саске, что это будет его туалет, а потом просто поплыл по течению и стал молиться, чтобы все шло хорошо.

К его удивлению, так оно и случилось. Змея никогда не жила в клетке, предпочитая висеть на Наруто как можно больше. Саске оказался достаточно… падким на ласку, как обнаружил парень несколькими неделями позже, когда проснулся с большей частью змеиного тела, обернутой вокруг себя… под одеждой. Сначала это жутко его напугало, но змея нежно прижалась к нему, и он списал это на то, что змее просто нравится тепло, исходящее от его тела. Во всех остальных случаях, Наруто совершенно не замечал ни головы, довольно расположившейся у него на коленях, ни хвоста, что поднимался по его груди потереться о чувствительный сосок. Хотя парень начинал немного настораживаться, когда тот же самых хвостик невинно залезал за пояс его джинсов сзади.

К большому удовольствию Наруто и его садистской манере развлекаться, тот факт, что парень позволял змее свободно разгуливать по своей квартире, до смерти пугал любых его гостей. В одно мгновение они сидели и говорили с ним о пустяках, а в другое - запрыгивали на спинку дивана и орали во всю силу своих легких, когда четырнадцатифутовая – он уже упоминал тот факт, что Саске несколько подрос? – змея забиралась к Наруто на колени, чтобы обернуться вокруг истерически смеющегося парня.

Было довольно странно, как Саске уживался с самыми странными людьми из повседневной жизни Наруто. Например, Сакура, бывшая девушка Наруто – даже не спрашивайте! Эти отношения были совершенной и полной ошибкой, бедствием и кошмаром, всем вместе взятым и завернутым в один большой тугой неудачный узел. Нечто вроде того, что она, видите ли, не может встречаться в геем, поскольку у нее, очевидно, отсутствует соответствующее оборудование. Ее, несомненно, терпели только ради Наруто, хотя парень тихо подозревал, что змея испытывает некоторую неприязнь к молодой девушке. А потом, было еще то, и это смущало Наруто больше всего, что Саске на дух не переносил Ируку-сенсея, кто был, по мнению блондина, наипрекраснейшим человеком на всей земле. Зато, когда бы не заходил Какаши-сенсей, учитель-извращенец, что превратил жизнь Наруто в высшей школе в сущий ад, Саске просто не слезал с него, пристально наблюдая за его каждым движением, словно хотел чему-то научиться. Что, при всем уважении, было паршиво, поскольку Какаши был помешан на похоти и соблазнении.

Самой странной встречей из всех была встреча с новым соседом по этажу, Хошигаке Кисаме, что поселился напротив. Огромного роста темнокожий мужчина шокировал Наруто, когда объявил, что он также владеет одной мамбой из семейства Учих. Наруто, что привык всегда брать Саске с собой, вошел в квартиру Кисаме с намерением взглянуть на еще одну змею, похожую на Саске. Однако, когда Кисаме представил Итачи, две огромные рептилии издали невероятно воинственное шипение и бросились друг на друга с ошеломляющей скоростью. Потребовалась вся сила Кисаме и Наруто, чтобы усмирить разбушевавшиеся существа, а они не перестали вырываться до тех пор, пока между ними не возникли несколько стен и дверей. Ни к чему говорить, что Наруто больше никогда не приносил Саске к Кисаме.

Возвращаясь к настоящему, Наруто разделил свое рагу на две тарелки, кинул еще пару кусочков мяса в маленькую пиалу, поднимая ее, и позволяя питомцу смачно чавкать, пока блондин работал. Сакура сидела у него в гостях, заявив, что прошло уже слишком много времени с того момента, как они виделись в последний раз, на дне рождения у Неджи, третьего июля. Сейчас было двадцать третье…

Кстати о двадцать третьем числе…

- Саске, сегодня у тебя день рожденья!

Язычок пощекотал его нос, и Наруто рассмеялся. Некоторое время назад, он объявил это число днем рождения Саске без всякой видимой причины, кроме появления у него неожиданного чувства необходимости побаловать змею. Наруто наклонился запечатлеть поцелуй на макушке змеиной головы как раз в тот момент, когда в кухню вошла Сакура.

- Наруто, ты обращаешься с животным, как с человеком, - сухо сказала Сакура, увидев это.

Наруто издал шокированный возглас, прикрыв ладошкой открытый от ужаса рот.

- Она совсем не это хотела сказать! _Конечно_, ты – человек! – Наруто захихикал, когда Сакура закатила глаза в ответ. – Ах, ты просто не любишь животных, Сакура-чан!

- Люблю, - ответила Сакура, доставая тарелки и расставляя их на столе. – Только не огромных чешуйчатых зверюг, что могут открыть пасть и проглотить мою голову целиком.

Саске зашипел на нее, нежно обвиваясь вокруг шеи Наруто, и позволяя блондину сдвинуть его, чтобы парень мог глотать и дышать, когда оба человека сели за стол и приступили к еде.

- Он никогда так не сделает. Кроме того, он вполне может считаться человеком, судя по тому, насколько он понимает то, что я говорю. Ты довольно сообразительный, правда, Саске? – Наруто улыбнулся змее еще раз, а змея осторожно сжала его тело перед тем, как снова вернуться к еде.

Наруто прыснул со смеху, давая змее забрать еду со своей вилки, а потом засовывая ее обратно себе в рот, чем вызвал презрительно искривленные губы и выражение легкого отвращения у молодой девушки. Они закончили обед в относительной тишине, единственным звуком, нарушающим ее, было ласковое воркование парня со змеей. Оба человека откинулись на спинки стульев, пока Сакура внимательно наблюдала за общением двух остальных участников обеда, и ей просто не верилось, что ею пренебрегли в угоду этой… _твари_.

Сакура безучастно смотрела на своего друга, пока блондин всячески обласкивал монстрообразное существо, обернутое вокруг его тела. Казалось, Саске невероятно доволен этим вниманием, и Сакуру передернуло, когда она заметила длинный хвост в опасной близости от промежности Наруто.

- Наруто!

От этого восклицания блондин поднял голову и удивленно посмотрел на нее, а глаза Сакуры сузились, поскольку хвост незаметно убрался назад. Она могла поклясться, что эта чертова змея сердито на нее пялилась. _Я схожу с ума. Кто в трезвом уме и твердой памяти обвинит змею в домогательствах к своему хозяину?_

- Мне просто любопытно, встречался ли ты с кем-нибудь в последнее время?

К счастью для нее, Наруто как всегда не обратил внимания или не заметил, или не стал акцентировать внимание на нервном напряжении в ее голосе. Мерзкое шипение было ответом на ее вопрос, а Наруто вскрикнул.

- Саске! Отпусти немного, теме! Ты хочешь задушить меня до смерти?

Саске снова зашипел, расслабляя свои кольца ровно настолько, чтобы Наруто мог свободно дышать.

Посылая извиняющийся взгляд Сакуре, парень объяснил:

- Извини. Он становится особенно прилипчивым, когда говорят о других людях.

Сакура проигнорировала его слова, полностью поглощенная поединком взглядов с черной змеей не на жизнь, а насмерть.

- Ээ… Сакура-чан?

Веки над бледно зелеными глазами дважды моргнули, и розово-волосая девушка выпрямилась на своем стуле и натянуто рассмеялась.

- Да, Наруто. Как ты думаешь, по-моему, самое время тебе начать общаться с другими людьми. Знаю, что наш разрыв был немного неловким и…

- Сакура-чан, без обид, но я – гей. Я пережил это достаточно быстро. – Наруто робко пожал плечами.

Сакура щелчком закрыла рот, будучи не совсем уверенной, обижаться ей на это заявление или нет. Она решила не комментировать и продолжила настаивать.

- В любом случае, я не хочу видеть тебя одиноким до конца твоей жизни.

Сакура сложила ладони вместе в упрашивающем жесте и посмотрела на него умоляюще. Она обещала Тцунаде, что пока они в Токио, она присмотрит за блондинистым идиотом, и, помоги ей господи, она собиралась исполнить это обещание, чего бы это ей ни стоило.

Красивые глаза Наруто потеплели, и он ответил:

- Спасибо тебе, Сакура-чан. Я ценю твою заботу. Если мне суждено кого-нибудь встретить, то я его встречу. До тех пор, мне хорошо и так, – после этих слов он улыбнулся до ушей, – И, кроме того, я – не один. Саске всегда составляет мне компанию.

И он разразился смехом перед тем, как ласково потереться о прохладное, чешуйчатое тело.

Сакуре захотелось прибить его. К черту обещания. Блин, она достигла той степени, когда все ее мысли были направлены только на одно: убить его и прекратить его страдания. Она зарычала сама себе, перед тем, как оскорбительно ухмыльнуться паре напротив.

- Ты ведешь себя так, словно ты влюбился в него, Наруто, - сквозь зубы проговорила она.

Наруто задумчиво посмотрел на нее перед тем, как перевести взгляд на Саске, который, в свою очередь, с любопытством смотрел на него.

- А знаешь, что? Похоже, ты с этим права! – он ударил кулаком по своей открытой ладони и рассмеялся. – Саске – любовь всей моей жизни! Он – единственный, кто меня по-настоящему понимает!

Наруто продолжил ворковать со змеей, тихо посмеиваясь, когда его выставленный палец пощекотал тонкий раздвоенный язычок и нежно обвился вокруг него.

_Ну все, хватит!_ Сакура резко встала со своего места.

- Мне не хочется это говорить, Наруто, - она обвинительно указала пальцем на Саске, который рефлекторно подался назад, - но эта змея убивает все твои шансы быть счастливым! Ты должен от нее избавиться!

Вопль вылетел у нее изо рта, когда Саске дернулся вперед, огромные челюсти с клацаньем захлопнулись на пустом месте, где за секунду до этого был ее палец.

- Саске! Оставь ее в покое! – Наруто ухватился змею за хвост, чтобы не дать ей двинуться дальше вперед.

Блондин послал раздраженный взгляд шокированной девушке.

- Ты спровоцировала его! Ты практически _попросила_ его напасть на тебя!

Сакура фыркнула и сложила руки на груди с выражением упрямства на лице, отворачиваясь и сердито упершись взглядом в стену. Наруто вздохнул и вышел из комнаты. Звук закрывающейся двери послышался позади нее, и парень снова появился без своего вездесущего любимца.

- Послушай, если тебе станет лучше, если мы с тобой сегодня пойдем, погуляем? Мы пойдем, куда захочешь.

Глаза Сакуры оценивающе взглянули ему в лицо, искоса.

- Ладно. Пойдет. Мы пойдем в ночной клуб, так что оденься соответствующе.

Наруто стало неприятно от отношения его подруги.

- Оденусь. Не могла бы ты подождать меня в машине? Я хочу перед уходом выпустить Саске из комнаты, но я не хочу рисковать, чтобы он еще раз не напал на тебя. Сомневаюсь, что теперь он будет с тобой очень дружелюбным.

Сакура кивнула и схватила свою сумочку.

- У тебя пятнадцать минут. Убедись, что хорошо выглядишь. По крайней мере, будем надеяться, что ты с кем-нибудь переспишь, если ничего другого не получится,- она подмигнула парню в ответ на его фырканье и закрыла за собой дверь.

- Чумная девчонка! Мне вовсе не надо ни с кем спать!

Он густо покраснел от этой мысли, вспоминая, что последний раз, когда он занимался сексом, был чуть менее двух лет назад… приблизительно в то самое время, когда у него появился Саске. Парень вздохнул, пока шел в свою спальню.

- Может быть, Сакура-чан и права. Я провожу с ним слишком много времени.

Войдя в комнату, Наруто увидел Саске, свернувшегося гигантской спиралью в самом центре кровати, явно ожидая, когда он появится.

- Не смотри на меня так. Как только она что-то решила, ее не переубедить.

Взгляд, который был направлен на него, однозначно говорил ему, что он – болван.

- Ох, заткнись. Послушай, ты меня отвлек…

Ровно через двадцать минут Наруто уже закрывал за собой дверь своей квартиры, оставляя Саске смотреть на нее. Шаги Наруто стихли в коридоре, и когда их звук совершенно затих, опасный огонек зажегся в этих кроваво-красных глазах.

Наруто и Сакура смеялись, когда они, спотыкаясь, выходили из лифта на пятом этаже многоквартирного дома Наруто.

- Видишь? Тебе было очень весело. Я же говорила, что это хорошая идея, - Сакура игриво толкнула парня в плечо, и Наруто виновато ей улыбнулся.

- Было весело. Уже давно так не веселился, - ответил он, кивая в знак согласия.

Они остановились перед его квартирой. Сакура послала ему коварную улыбку, пока доставала его ключи из своей сумочки.

- А как насчет того сексуального брюнета? Он дал тебе свой номер. Тебе он понравился? У него был такой горячий, неприрученный вид. Могу поспорить, что секс с ним будет просто фантастикой. Как его звали?

Наруто бессознательно покраснел от напоминания об их встрече.

- Киба, - пробормотал он, избегая смотреть Сакуре в глаза.

Молодая девушка замолчала, передала парню его ключи и мечтательно вздохнула.

- Ах, да, Киба. Даже его имя звучит, как секс. Какая жалость, что он – гей.

Наруто рассмеялся, ему удалось открыть замок и распахнуть дверь.

- Ох, просто… заткнись…

Блондин замолчал от шока, а Сакура глянула ему через плечо, ее глаза расширились от удивления при виде открывшегося им зрелища.

Разбросанная по всем вообразимым поверхностям лежала тонкая бумагообразная субстанция. Она покрывала практически каждый дюйм квартиры. И выглядела почти как…

- Змеиная кожа? Как, во имя всего святого…? – пробормотала Сакура, нагнувшись и подцепив кусочек субстанции между указательным и большим пальцами.

Наруто продолжал осматриваться в благоговейном страхе, как из его спальни раздался тихий звук удара, отвлекая его внимание от окружающего беспорядка.

- Сакура-чан, ты слы…

Сакура схватила пульт от телевизора со стола в гостиной, чем вызвала ошеломленный взгляд парня. Пожимая плечами, она прошептала:

- Если в доме грабитель, я хочу держать в руках какой-нибудь тупой объект, чтобы избить его до смерти.

Не смотря на серьезность ситуации, у парня непроизвольно вырвался тихий смешок. Они осторожно направились к спальне.

Зеленый и голубые, две пары глаз расширились, когда раздался еще один легкий звук удара. Наруто прислонился к стене, дрожа от нервирующей его смеси чувства тревоги, возбуждения и ожидания чего-то неожиданного.

- Так это грабитель. Это все равно не объясняет змеиную кожу по всей квартире.

- Ну, помню, что читала где-то, что змеи чрезвычайно сильно линяют, если они в напуганы. Может быть, Саске был сильно травмирован взломом и ограблением? – сказала Сакура, вспоминая статью о природе, которую она когда-то читала в школе.

- Это хорошо, но чтобы настолько? – бросил в ответ Наруто, и они оба оглянулись назад на перевернутую вверх дном гостиную.

- Ну, он ведь – достаточно большая змея, - произнесла девушка неуверенно, и одна и та же мысль пронеслась у обоих в мозгу одновременно. _Если он - действительно очень большая змея, то где он, черт возьми?_

Они остановились у двери в спальню парня и обнаружили, что дверь туда слегка приоткрыта, но не настолько, чтобы они могли видеть, что внутри. Переглянувшись, они бесшумно досчитали до трех, и Наруто толчком открыл дверь. Сакура театрально замерла на месте, когда их взорам открылось казавшееся бесконечным пространство молочно-белой кожи.

- Извращенец! – ее визг эхом прозвучал в тишине комнаты, заставляя Наруто вздрогнуть, а высокого и _очень голого_ парня слегка обернуться и посмотреть через плечо. Бездонные, словно полночь, глаза на секунду окрасились пурпурным перед тем, как уставиться на Наруто и потеплеть, отчего челюсть светловолосого парня отвисла от потрясения.

Взор Наруто заскользил по словно высеченному из мрамора телу, пугающая сила ауры незнакомца притягивала его так сильно, что напряжение интенсивно вибрировало по всему его телу. Торчащие вверх пряди на затылке и плавно спускающиеся вниз спереди обрамляли красивое, безупречное лицо, бледно розовые губы растянулись в самодовольную ухмылку. Непроизвольно глаза Наруто отслеживали каждую деталь тела незнакомца.

Оглядывая плавную линию плеч и шеи, ошеломленный Наруто обнаружил татуировку, которая выглядела как три блестящие черные чешуйки. Он продолжал внимательно вглядываться в углубление возле ключицы, останавливая взгляд и невольно сглатывая слюну от вида мускулистой груди и подтянутого пресса. Блондин не смог удержаться, и голубые глаза заскользили еще немного ниже, послушно прослеживая тонкую сокровенную полоску черных волос.

Вязкая пульсация страстного желания охватила его тело, и он издал едва слышный стон неистовой жажды. Господи, что это будет за ощущение, когда **это** войдет в него, бархатисто твердое и горячее, истекающее смазкой и отправляющее его в пропасть экстаза за мгновение… Тихий смешок долетел до его ушей, и его голубые глаза взлетели вверх, к завораживающим чернильно-черным, сладострастно отражающим его собственные чувства. К глазам, что манили его обещанием смертного греха и райского наслаждения.

- Наруто! Что ты делаешь?

Парень мигнул, шокированное восклицание Сакуры вернуло его назад, к реальности. Внезапно для себя он осознал, что полностью пересек комнату и стоит прямо перед незнакомцем. Прежде чем он успел исправить эту ошибку и сделать шаг назад, тонкая длинная рука вытянулась вперед и поймала его в ловушку, обернувшись вокруг него и прижимая к этому соблазнительному телу, о котором он фантазировал всего пару секунд назад.

Голова незнакомца опустилась вниз, и он зарылся носом в шею Наруто, блондин полностью замер, когда ощутил, как высунулся язычок и провел влажную дорожку по его горлу, а затем незнакомец сделал глубокий вдох, выдыхая с глубоким хриплым стоном его имя. «_Наруто_…» Сапфировые глаза закатились, веки закрылись и задрожали, бархатистый глубокий голос, сочащийся чувственностью, проник прямо в глубину его души, словно пропитанный наслаждением яд, увеличивая многократно те чувства, что он испытывал чуть раньше.

Колени Наруто ослабли и подкосились, чего с ним не случалось никогда в жизни, но ему не дали упасть сильные руки, легко удержавшие его вес. Большая узкая ладонь обхватила его шею и щеку одновременно, запрокидывая его голову назад, словно подношение богам. Ему едва хватило времени ощутить горячее дыхание на своем лице, как его рот был беспощадно поглощен поцелуем. Что-то мокрое упрямо прижалось к его губам и проскользнуло внутрь, облизывая теплую полость, как будто вылизывая скопившийся в ней нектар. О господи, этот нечестивый, _бесстыдный_ язык…

Сакура подумала, что ее тело запросто может сгореть от стыда при виде этой сцены. Тело Наруто заметно сотрясалось от опустошительного поцелуя незнакомца, начисто разорявшего его рот. Она решила, что никогда в жизни не видела ничего более соблазнительного и горячего. Наруто издал громкий стон наслаждения, тая в объятиях другого парня и превращаясь в расслабленную, жаждущую прикосновений массу. Она не смогла удержаться, и слова непроизвольно вырвались у нее изо рта:

- Ох, я … думаю, это означает, что вы знакомы?

Оказалось, Наруто не обратил ни малейшего внимания на ее слова, зато она чуть не выпрыгнула из кожи, когда пронизывающие черные глаза сфокусировались на ней в сузившимся сердитом взгляде, при этом незнакомец так и не оторвал своего рта от рта Наруто. Эти глаза недвусмысленно указали ей на дверь, выпроваживая ее.

- Ох, мне, наверное… стоит уйти. А вы, парни… - она замолчала, слегка открывая рот от удивления, когда руки Наруто обвили шею незнакомца, рывком притягивая его ниже и делая поцелуй яростным и неистовым.

- Я уже ухожу.

И с этими словами она вышла, забирая с собой ключи от квартиры блондина, чтобы закрыть дверь.

Наконец оставшись один на один с Наруто, брюнет снова сконцентрировал свое внимание на парне, отчаянно изгибающимся в его объятиях. Он оторвал свой рот от рта блондина, который жалобно всхлипнул, чтобы потом вздрогнуть и судорожно вцепиться в плечи незнакомца, когда острые зубы вонзились в место на стыке его шеи и плеча. Глаза Наруто широко распахнулись, когда образ черной мамбы вспыхнул в его голове, и слова, произнесенные некоторое время назад, всплыли в его памяти.

_Если он сбросит ради тебя кожу, ты получишь самого лучшего спутника, которого только можешь вообразить… Он – волшебный…_

Веки Наруто вздрогнули, когда парень прошептал его имя в укус на шее, слизывая кровь, выступившую из глубоких отметин. Его руки поднялись, чтобы ладонями обхватить бледное лицо, притянуть его вверх, чтобы получше рассмотреть, грубый укус несколько прояснил его разум.

- Саске? – его пальцы пробежали по губам брюнета, и язычок высунулся, чтобы обхватить кончик его пальца, втягивая его между бледными губами, а потом слегка прикусывая.

Дыхание Наруто остановилось, а его руки на предплечьях другого парня сжались сильнее.

- Это ведь ты, правда, Саске? Как такое возможно? Ты ведь…

Как, черт возьми, это произошло? Игнорируя тот факт, что он только что подвергся весьма тщательным сексуальным домогательствам, его змея обернулась человеком. Господи, это должно быть какой-то неправильный, совершенно извращенный сон!

- Я – Учиха. – Донесся плавной волной низкий бархатный голос, и Наруто изо всех сил начал сопротивляться, чтобы этот голос вновь не подчинил его себе целиком, как и раньше.

Голос был гипнотическим, он словно умолял слушателя подчиниться его магии, что могло объяснить неожиданно развратное поведение блондина.

- Ок, ага, разновидность черной мамбы из семейства Учих. И как это все объясняет?

Саске медленно снимал с него одежду, а он ничего не пытался с этим сделать. Ему и в самом деле не хотелось останавливать брюнета, а секс – у Наруто было четкое ощущение, что секс с этим брюнетом будет неописуемым – являлся отличным завершением такого приятно проведенного вечера. И, черт возьми, он немедленно поверил в то, что человек, стоящий перед ним, - действительно его змея. У него просто… было такое инстинктивное чувство, а он всегда доверял своим инстинктам.

Саске слегка нагнулся, отпечатывая мокрые поцелуи вверх и вниз на шее Наруто, его руки в это время исследовали спину блондина под его рубашкой.

- Столетия назад, наша семья была проклята. И у нас есть три шанса на то, чтобы мы смогли найти того, кто полюбит нас в змеином обличье, чтобы снять наше проклятие.

Глаза Наруто посветлели от начала, казалось бы, симпатичной сказки, но Саске посмотрел на него со скептическим выражением лица.

- Это вовсе не настолько романтично, как это звучит. Если все три раза нас постигает неудача, мы умираем. Ты был моим третьи разом, Наруто. И когда эта чертова Сакура попыталась увести тебя и найти тебе кого-нибудь, я думал, что умру. Я не знаю, как мне это удалось, но каким-то образом я трансформировался. И с этим финальным укусом, мое проклятие снято, и теперь… - Саске сделал паузу, пристально вглядываясь в очарованного молодого человека перед ним перед тем, как заключить его в свои объятия и сильно прижать, - теперь я, наконец, смогу быть с тобой так, как мне всегда хотелось. Ты будешь моим до конца наших дней.

У Наруто просто не было слов. _Что еще более неожиданное могло свалиться ему на голову? Это было практически предложением руки и сердца…_

- Так… так это означает, что ты любишь меня? Поэтому твое проклятие снято?

Его рубашку стянули через его голову, Саске был определенно настроен продолжать, и у Наруто не было ни малейшего желания отказывать ему в том, что очевидно Саске желал так долго, перед тем, как услышал ответ.

- Нет, я любил тебя с того самого момента, как впервые увидел два года назад, - брюнет повел совершенно голого, как и он сам, блондина к кровати, - это означает, что ты полюбил меня, добе.

Наруто остановился, когда задняя часть его ног под коленями стукнулась о кровать, и он издал возмущенный крик.

- Ты, сволочь! Я так и знал, что ты обзываешь меня болваном! Иногда я просто это чувствовал!

Саске ухмыльнулся ему и толкнул его на кровать, сразу же последовав за ним. Наруто попытался отползти назад, но был пойман за щиколотку и притянут назад, в центр постели, а Саске легко вклинился между его раздвинутых ног.

- Теме, это несколько быстро, ты не думаешь? – он сжал губы, чтобы подавить вырывающийся стон, когда Саске осторожно потер вместе их бедра. – Мы должны… ааааа.. поговорить об этом. Ты ведь…

- Человек. Я – человек, Наруто. Я был проклят, и именно поэтому был вынужден принять обличье змеи. Никогда не смей думать по-другому. Я - такой же человек, как и ты.

Руки Наруто поднялись и вцепились в широкие плечи, затем одна рука пальцами зарылась в пряди черных волос, когда бледно-розовый рот начал свою атаку на его уже затвердевший сосок.

- Я сделаю тебя таким счастливым, каким ты и не мечтал быть. Это мое обещание тебе. Я всегда тебя любил, Наруто.

Это заявление было опьяняющим афродизиаком, и Наруто почувствовал, что попал под его власть. На самом деле, больше раз, чем мог сосчитать, он мечтал узнать о том, как бы все могло быть, если бы Саске был человеком, а не змеей. Нет, он скорее мечтал о том, чтобы Саске **стал** человеком, поскольку блондин чувствовал, что рептилия всегда слушает его и прекрасно его понимает. Что в ней было такое, что он никак не мог уловить, какая-то связь, которую он всегда ощущал, но никак не мог объяснить. Никогда в его жизни люди его не слушали, а его сны были всегда о том человеке, кто бы его слушал и понимал. То, что имя Саске было всегда отправной точкой в этих снах, не казалось существенным в то время. И теперь, когда он, наконец, получил в свои руки то, о чем так долго мечтал, казалось только справедливым схватить это и не отпускать, никогда.

Саске был схвачен в пылкие объятия и несколько ошарашен неожиданностью действия. Его черты лица смягчились, когда Наруто прошептал:

- Умоляю, пусть это будет на самом деле!

Прижав на секунду губы к светловолосой макушке в поцелуе, Саске продолжил спускаться вниз по телу блондина.

- Ты слишком беспокоишься, добе. Я планирую провести остаток ночи здесь, с тобой, и убедиться в том, что твой разум и тело полностью осознают реальность всего происходящего.

И, в конце концов, Наруто полностью отдался тем чувствам, что витали и наполняли окружающее их пространство.

Он слегка прогнул спину, когда руки Саске заскользили вдоль его бедер в такой знакомой ему манере. Горячий рот наносил влажные поцелуи на его живот, заставляя мускулы дрожать от страстного желания. Ногти прошлись по внутренней поверхности его бедер, раздвигая их и сгибая по направлению к верхней части торса.

- Подержи их для меня, - послышалось хриплое требование, и руки Наруто послушно обхватили его ноги под коленями. Блондин вскрикнул, когда зубы начали поддразнивать нежную кожу у основания его эрекции, кровь понеслась вниз отчаянной волной удовольствия, чтобы сделать ощущения еще более реальными.

Саске слегка вобрал плоть яичек блондина в рот, пряча зубы и используя только губы, чтобы помучить другого парня. Наруто извивался под ним, его стоны слетали с розовых губ как восхваление богам. После того, как нежно оставил засос на загорелой коже, Саске отпустил ее и продолжил свой путь к первоначальной цели.

Все тело Наруто целиком дернулось, когда язык брюнета уверенно прошелся по открывшейся плоти.

- Ах, Саске!

Саске подавил самодовольную ухмылку, и провел языком плашмя по тугой дырочке, омывая ее слюной и, время от времени, отпечатывая поцелуй по сторонам от нее. Наруто сжал зубы и позволил Саске его баловство, раздираемый между чувствами удовольствия и смущения. Он громко застонал, когда брюнет отстранился и быстро вернулся назад, в этот раз с легкостью просовывая палец в тугое отверстие.

Саске улыбнулся тому, как Наруто расслабился для него, тем самым побуждая к дальнейшим действиям. Палец проник сквозь колечко, а затем к нему присоединился и язык. Стон вырвался из блондина, когда язык другого парня поспешил пробраться через сопротивляющиеся мускулы, а другая рука Саске аккуратно присоединилась с тем, чтобы нежно приоткрыть проход, чтобы дать больше доступа ищущему язычку.

Наруто бессознательно толкнулся навстречу такому долгожданному проникновению, два пальца и соблазнительный язык – все это входило в него тандемом, производя изумительные ощущения.

- Саске, ааааах, пожалуйста…

Он умолял. Наруто никогда никого ни о чем не молил, но в этот момент для Саске он, наверное, был готов на все, что угодно. Еще один палец вошел в него, и все они начали двигаться вместе, помогая себе слюной, стекающей с исследующего заповедную территорию языка.

Наруто затрепетал, когда пальцы Саске поразили то самое место внутри него, заставляя его тело задрожать и сжаться вокруг другого парня. Саске, наконец, вытянул пальцы и ухватился за загорелые половинки, притягивая блондина как можно ближе, а язык брюнета нырнул еще глубже, быстро заполняя открывшийся проход. Саске просовывал свой язык как можно дальше, а руки Наруто ухватили его за черные пряди, чтобы прижать его голову еще ближе в неистовом желании получить еще больше этого необычного ощущения. Довольный произведенными приготовлениями, Саске отодвинулся и убрал руки Наруто из своих волос, внимательно рассматривая конвульсивно подергивающуюся дырочку: мокрую, горячую и розовую.

Наруто лежал перед ним, тяжело дыша, и раздумывая, то ли наслаждаться от действий брюнета, то ли злиться, что вышеупомянутый брюнет прекратил свои действия. Саске перегнулся через край кровати, его рука стала привычно что-то искать, нащупывая искомую коробку. С возгласом успеха, он достал коробку из-под кровати и бросил ее на матрас. Глаза Наруто следили за тем, как брюнет что-то достает, роясь в коробке среди разного рода предметов и игрушек с тем, чтобы обнаружить тюбик смазки. _Постойте__-__ка секундочку!_

- Теме! Откуда, черт возьми, ты знаешь, где это лежит? Убери оттуда свои ручонки!

Наруто был, по меньшей мере, оскорблен, что Саске копается в его коробке сексуальных игрушек, которыми он пользовался во время своих… хм, _одиноких_ ночей.

- А, ну вот, нашел, - пробормотал Саске, вытаскивая маленький тюбик смазки.

Наруто зарычал на него и потянулся, чтобы отобрать, но Саске схватил его за запястье и потянул к изголовью кровати. Поворачиваясь спиной к спинке кровати, он посадил Наруто к себе на колени так, чтобы ноги блондина были по обе стороны его бедер, и сказал:

- Глупый хозяин домашнего питомца, что позволяет своему питомцу оставаться в комнате, пока балуется со своими игрушками. Ты не такой уж и невинный, каким хочешь казаться.

Блондин открыл рот, чтобы ответить, но быстро захлопнул его, прежде чем оттуда мог вырваться шокированный писк.

Саске положил одну из рук блондина на свою эрекцию, и его глаза закрылись от долгожданного ощущения руки Наруто на его теле. Он открыл крышечку тюбика и выдавил небольшое количество на ладонь блондина, чтобы тот мог смазать его твердую плоть. Наруто закусил губу, когда ощутил смазку, стекающую с члена брюнета, и кончиком пальца стер ее и добавил к смазке из тюбика, уже покрывающую орган.

Наконец, Саске убрал руку Наруто, поднимая ее на уровень глаз и оглядывая скопившуюся на той влагу. Он развернул ладонь ко рту Наруто и приказал:

- Слижи. Это должно стать твоим любимым вкусом: вкус члена.

Часть разума Наруто сопротивлялась такому оскорбительному обращению, но оставшаяся часть не могла не заставить его не податься вперед и всосать палец в рот, языком оглаживая подушечку. Блондин выпустил палец изо рта с чмокающим звуком и собрался было обхватить второй, когда его тело подалось вперед и прижало его эрекцию к животу Саске.

Лицо Наруто стало красным, как помидор, когда Саске, поддразнивая, провел своим членом вверх-вниз по его подготовленной дырочке, от чего отверстие жадно сжималось при каждом прикосновении.

- Наруто… покажи мне, как сильно ты меня любишь.

Губы блондина слегка приоткрылись от такой беззащитной команды, и он тяжело оперся на грудь Саске. Одна из его рук обвилась вокруг шеи брюнета, пальцы зарылись в обсидиановые пряди, а другая отправилась назад, за спину, схватить пульсирующую плоть, что так отчаянно хотела войти в его жаждущее тело.

Веки Наруто слегка прикрылись, когда Саске громко застонал от его прикосновения, а потом закрылись полностью, и он осторожно опустил себя вниз, его ноги передвинулись, помогая впустить внутрь него объемную длину члена брюнета. Головка члена Саске встретила небольшое сопротивление, перед тем как мускулы поддались давлению и уступили, позволяя войти. Его хватка на волосах Саске усилилась и стала скорее поддержкой для веса трепещущего тела, чем любовной манерой держаться. Но на половине расстояния Наруто остановился, его дыхание сбилось до отрывистых вдохов-выдохов. Руки Саске метнулись к его бедрам для придания опоры, чтобы затем многозначительно потянуть его вниз, заставляя продолжить движение, страстно желая полностью погрузиться в это тугое тепло как можно быстрее. С тихим стоном, Наруто разжал руку и полностью опустился на другого парня, выгибая спину и прижимаясь грудью к груди Саске от ощущения наполненности до такой степени, что граничила с дискомфортом. Саске выглядел большим, но он определенно был огромным по _ощущениям_.

- Саске, я… - он не мог выдавить из себя ни слова. Он чувствовал эти слова, господи, он определенно любил этого человека, это даже не вызывало сомнений. Но он не мог себя заставить произнести их. Когда Наруто покачал головой, Саске нахмурился, отгоняя желание заставить того двигаться.

- Я не могу…

- Наруто… - Саске нахмурился сильнее, ему не понравилось то, на что намекал Наруто. – Ты разве не…

Наруто решительно покрутил головой, показывая отрицание.

- Нет, люблю! Просто… не хватает. Слов выразить это не хватает.

Сверкающие сапфиры молили глаза, в которых плескалась полночь, о понимании, и Саске понял. Он подарил блондину любящую улыбку и притянул его поближе, чтобы отпечатать невинный поцелуй на сомкнутых губах.

- Я знаю, добе. Именно поэтому я попросил тебя **показать** мне.

И в качестве доказательства, он снова откинулся назад и поднял бровь в ожидании. Наруто выпрямился и слегка сдвинул свое тело, застонав от тянущего ощущения наполненности внутри себя. Оно было таким невероятным, что ему захотелось кончить в эту самую секунду, и в то же время, ему хотелось, чтобы это ощущение никогда не заканчивалось.

Оперевшись рукой о стену за брюнетом, а другой рукой держась за его плечо, Наруто приподнялся, одновременно сжимая мускулы ануса, чтобы Саске не выскользнул из него. Он насладился звуком стона Саске, когда он полностью позволил своему весу опустить его вниз, и прижался к другому парню, потирая свою эрекцию между их тел в процессе этого движения.

В этой позиции весь контроль целиком лежал в руках Наруто, и все, что Саске мог сделать, это просто направлять вверх и вниз божественно двигающиеся бедра, что проглатывали его член целиком. Наруто сидел на нем верхом, так, как Саске всегда мечтал: глаза полу прикрыты, губы полураскрыты в хриплых стонах его имени, поглощающих его душу и связывающих его сердце цепями привязанности. Саске отчаянно простонал имя своего любимого, и внимание Наруто вернулось к его лицу из той долины экстаза, куда его забросило, судя по восторженному выражению лица.

- Саске… ммммм… так хорошо… еще, я хочу еще!

Голова Саске запрокинулась назад и ударилась о стену, тело блондина набирало скорость, бедра покачивались и вращались под неслышную музыку, периодически с силой опускаясь вниз в восхитительной манере только затем, чтобы подняться вновь почти полностью, а затем снова опуститься в мучительно тугой медлительности. Какие бы предположения не были у Саске раньше, происходящее превосходило его самые смелые мечты. Сами ощущения оставляли далеко позади его самые отчаянные фантазии.

Саске немного вжался в постель, и Наруто издал дикий крик наслаждения, наконец, направляя член Саске прямиком на свою простату. Этот звук в свою очередь вырвал из брюнета зверское рычание, и хватка больших бледных ладоней на загорелых бедрах усилилась. Он рывком насадил Наруто на себя как можно плотнее, толкая свои бедра вперед и стимулируя это сладкое место со всей силой и безжалостностью. Руки Наруто легли ему на плечи, побуждая продолжать, а его тело было одурманено ощущением, едва граничащим с насилием.

Сдавливая загорелое тело и прижимая его к себе, Саске толкал свои бедра вперед, приподнявшись над постелью и согнув ноги для большей устойчивости. Наруто бесстыдно стонал ему в ухо, пока бывшая мамба взял контроль в свои руки и привел их обоих к быстрой кульминации. Практически распутное всхлипывание удовольствия вырвалось изо рта блондина, когда его оргазм излился между их телами, горячие струи стекали по их животам и вздымающимся потным грудным клеткам. Саске сделал еще несколько толчков в блаженство сокращающихся мускулов загорелого тела, а затем простонал свой собственный оргазм. Наруто трепетал в его объятиях, пока сперма брюнета вырвалась из его тела, наполняя блондина до краев и дальше, вытекая молочно белой жидкостью на бедра обоих.

Тело Наруто растаяло на его теле, Саске вышел с мокрым хлюпающим звуком, что заставило руки Наруто сначала сжаться, а затем снова расслабиться. Слово «Изумительно…» пробормотали ему в ухо, и Саске не смог удержать довольную улыбку. _Наруто… наконец-то_… Он полностью опустился на постель, повернулся на бок и увлек Наруто за собой. Саске осмотрелся вокруг перед тем, как со стоном наклониться через удовлетворенного блондина, чтобы затем поднять с пола рубашку. Он быстро вытер их обоих, Наруто расслабленно наблюдал за его действиями и сделал резкий вдох, когда Саске, дразнясь, погрузил палец в розовую дырочку перед тем, как ее вытереть. Отбрасывая в сторону ненужную часть одежды, Саске потянулся и прижал Наруто к себе, его руки крепко обвились вокруг загорелого торса, а ноги сплелись с ногами блондина.

Наруто вяло улыбнулся ему и пробормотал:

- Прямо как змея… всегда обвиваешься вокруг меня…

Глаза Саске закрылись, и он еще сильнее обнял Наруто, когда довольный блондин погрузился в сон.

- Спокойной ночи, добе.

Наруто проснулся и решил, что не хочет открывать глаза. Он никак не мог решить, хочет ли он видеть пустое место рядом с собой или нет. После нескольких минут, занятых бессвязными мыслями, он, наконец, покорился неизбежному и медленно взглянул на то место, где должен был быть Саске. С неподвижным лицом он провел пальцами по пустому месту.

Рука Наруто остановилась на незанятом рядом с ним месте в постели. Он напряг свой слух, чтобы понять, сможет ли он услышать какие-либо признаки другой жизни в доме, кроме себя самого, но его нервы взяли над ним вверх, не давая возможности сконцентрироваться. Ненадолго закрывая глаза, он вздохнул, его руки поднялись, чтобы основанием ладоней потереть закрытые глаза.

- Черт возьми… - тихо ругнулся он, злой на себя потому, что позволил себе надеяться до такой степени. Эти сны про Саске–человека еще никогда не были настолько реальными, обычно это был смазанный образ желанного человека. _Я не буду плакать, я не буду плакать, это просто глупый сон, я не буду плакать…_

- Добе, что случилось? Тебе плохо?

Внутренний диалог Наруто мгновенно прекратился, когда матрас опустился под тяжестью другого тела, и прохладные руки обернулись вокруг него, притягивая его поближе в защитный, наполненный любовью кокон.

- Наруто?

Голубые глаза осторожно открылись и посмотрели во встревоженные черные. Словно вся тяжесть мира слетела с сердца и души Наруто, и сверкающая радостью улыбка появилась у него на лице. Саске моргнул на него в задумчивости от неожиданной смены настроения, но отмел это в сторону, когда Наруто уютно прижался к нему, а губы блондина сложились в улыбчивый поцелуй, который он запечатлел у Саске на груди.

- Доброе утро, Саске. Где ты был?

Внезапная зловещая ухмылка затопила черты лица брюнета от этого вопроса, и Наруто уже не был так уверен, что ему хочется это знать.

- Я подумал, что могу нанести визит своему дорогому старшему брату, Итачи, через коридор.

Наруто моргнул перед тем, как разразиться смехом.

- Твоему брату? Не удивительно, что вы не поладили, когда встретились!

Глаза Наруто расширились, когда ухмылка у Саске на лице увеличилась, делая его красивые черты лица еще более привлекательными. Пальцы брюнета лениво скользили по животу Наруто, пока он вскользь проговорил:

- Кисаме напугался до потери сознания, когда Итачи буквально вылетел из своей кожи в человеческую форму, увидев меня. Думаю, им предстоит долгий разговор.

Наруто улыбнулся искоркам веселья, светившимся в этих черных глазах.

- Уверен, что так и есть. Без сомнения, разговор пройдет в такой же манере, как наш… или скорее в полном его отсутствии.

Смех Наруто был прерван, когда Саске снова притянул его к себе, прижимая свое лицо к волосам блондина в крепком объятии. Похоже, Саске особенно наслаждался этим теперь, когда у него имелись руки. Голубые глаза счастливо закрылись, и блондин обхватил собственными руками сильный торс.

Точно, он определенно мог так жить.

-Конец-

-Master of the Rebels-

_All Rights Reserved © Master of the Rebels 2008_


End file.
